The Scales of Justice
by SniperDucks
Summary: With Humanity at peace, the Sibyl System moves outwards, ever-expanding. There is no doubt that a reckoning will occur when this tightly controlled and monitored society meets the Citadel. Written with the help of Potatofanfiction.
1. Timeline of Events

**Hello, this is Potatofanfiction!**

 **And I am SniperDucks.**

 **I've decided to help Duck here fulfil his dream of a Psycho Pass and Mass Effect fanfic.**

 **But I digress. Let us begin! Check out Potato's own Mass effect crossover!**

Psycho Pass timeline:

2020-Economic neoliberalism(in short-the current free market system), the cause of broad wealth disparity, begins to collapse. There is a global onset of moral hazards(when an individual engages in risky or unethical behaviour as other parties will be able to bear the cost of such activities), which is caused by several differnt factors. The Chinese economic bubble bursts, triggering the start of intense strife in Asia. It is termed the Fall.

2025-Demonstrations, riots, and revolts break out on a worldwide scale. Malice and hostility is spread via extremely deep Internet penetration rates and the availability of Internet services.

2026-Civil war breaks out in many advanced nations, to an extent that was thought to be impossible. It is considered to be the greatest failure of globalisation by human scholars. A massive number of refugees leave their countries and they repeatedly commit massacres and robberies.

2028-Japan is in the process of establishing energy independence via nuclear fusion. It now hastily implements isolationist policies to avoid the negative consequences of the intensifying civil conflicts abroad. Additionally, the country decides to push ahead with measures to achieve national food self-sufficiency.

The Employment Aptitude Exam is devised to prevent unemployment in Japan.

2029-Cymatic technology is researched in Japan, which allows the government to determine the and the unit of measurement for describing a person's mental state is termed as Psycho-Pass. One key feature of Psycho-Pass measurements are Crime Coefficients, which are numerical values that determine the likelihood of one committing a crime. It is calculated and determined by the target's stress level (Hue) and other biological readings via Cymatic scan by Sibyl. There is a push to integrate it into the Police systems to pre-emptively catch potential criminals.

2030-The Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare makes the Employment Aptitude Exam compulsory for all citizens.

To make the Exam more effective, valid and precise-there is a push to include cymatic scan technology. At the same time, a supercomputer with immense processing power is developed-in other words, what will grow into the Sibyl System. As the System allows for an even more extensive and precise Cymatic scan, Psycho-Pass measurements become mandatory for all citizens.

2035-However, the increasing Japanese population results in a greater strain being placed on the Sibyl System. Additionally, individuals that are criminally asymptomatic-that is, having a mental state that is immeasurable, with a Psycho-Pass at a constant zero-appear and machines that attempt to decipher their Psycho-Pass crash, putting an additional strain on Sibyl. The government makes the decision to collect the brains of criminally asymptomatic individuals and integrate them into the Sibyl mainframe as a hive mind to increase Sibyl's processing speed. As such individuals have unique ways of thinking, Sibyl becomes better at finding out the Psycho-Pass of humans and becomes better at processing data.

2037-In the following years, the Employment Aptitude Exam goes from depending on a mix of marksheets and the Psycho-Pass measurements to only using the latter. Education reforms also begin in accordance with this shift.

2060-There is a greater push to apply Psycho-Pass measurements to issues other than employment. This leads to the Sibyl System's establishment as the Comprehensive Lifetime Social Welfare Support System. Construction on the NONA Tower begins. Officially, it is the office buildings of the Ministry, but actually houses Sibyl's core in the basement, which is over 20 levels deep. Access beyond the Basement 4 is sealed off by moving wall sections controlled by Sibyl.

The NONA Tower maximizes Sibyl's power whilst remaining hidden from the public eye. The radio tower on the roof enables Sibyl to make judgements and assessments throughout Tokyo without hard-wiring, an outdated modality. With the NONA Tower being the highest structure in 22nd century Tokyo, there are to be no connection issues save for buildings that are purposely offline to reduce the risk of being hacked. Through the NONA Tower, Sibyl sees and judges all.

2064-The country begins forming a wide-scale governmental structure for it, as well as attempts to streamline the administration. Various ministries and offices are reorganised into a structure under the Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare, who are the vast overseers of the Sibyl System. The duties of each of those governmental offices thus end up under the control of the Sibyl System itself, culminating in a tremendous amount of power and authority falling into the hands of the Ministry.

2067-Professor Kudama Nobuaki, a young genius with a doctorate in agricultural science, creates the most robust genetically modified grain so far. They are named "hyper oats". Not only are "hyper oats" easy to produce, but the nutrition values of "hyper oats" can be adjusted as well. To ensure a stable supply of "hyper oats", the government then conducts a thorough inquiry to see whether a combination of the two can provide enough food for the entire nation.

The Sibyl System evaluates a number of factors-the number of young people who have an aptitude for agriculture according to its assessments, the risk involved in having a food self-sufficient system reliant on one single commodity, the capability and production numbers of drones for agricultural use, and the maintenance costs for fully automated factories and the drone system. It concludes that "the people of today are all but unsuited for agricultural work" but a self-sufficient food production system based on one single commodity would have virtually no risks.

This fits well with what the highest-ranking government officials want, as they wish to quickly close off channels to the outside world. A measure to turn the Hokuriku region into one large, unmanned grain-producing area is approved.

2069-Japan hits a 100% food self-sufficiency quota. It becomes a completely isolationist nation. Prototype Dominators are created, but are unable to hold a sufficient amount of energy. Work begins on making Dominators more efficient.

2071-The NONA Tower is completed.

2075-After the needed governmental structure and administrative reforms are finally put in place more than a decade later, the Comprehensive Lifetime Social Welfare Support System becomes a legal force.

2079-A period of stability ensues due to the Sibyl System, along with developments such as economic growth, a cultural golden age, rapid advancement of mental health technology, and the abolition of the university system. Dominators can store enough energy for use by police, and are designed to recognise its user and to issue instructions to its user. The designation Dominator is given to the weapon. They are issued en masse to the police.

2080-Masaoka (22) joins the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

2090-Apprehension of potential criminals begin. They are called "latent criminals". Crime Coefficient indices are officially adopted. Work begins on making Assault Dominators, rifles that are based on the Dominator handgun, but are powerful enough to detect Crime Coefficients through objects and shoot through them.

2112-Akane Tsunemori joins the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau(MWPSB) as an Inspector. Shogo Makishima is discovered by Sibyl as criminally asymptomatic and attempts to recruit him, to no avail. He is killed by Shinya Kougami, who disappears shortly after. For the first time in years, a human, namely Akane Tsunemori, enters the core of the Sibyl System.

2113-Kirito Kamui, a criminal in Tokyo, attempts to destroy Sibyl via revealing it's true nature to the public. He is not criminally asymptomatic, rather, he simply cannot be detected by street scanners and other means by Sibyl. This is because he was involved in a plane crash as a child, in which his injured organs and parts of his brain were transplanted from the intact ones of other victims of the crash. Consequently, Sibyl reads him as a collection of deceased individuals. He infiltrates the NONA Tower's core and attempts to eliminate the brains that make up the System, but fails and is killed. Prototype Assault Dominators as released.

2116-the Japanese government has begun to export the Sibyl System technology to other countries, with plans to ultimately spread it throughout the world. A state in the midst of a civil war, SEAUn (South East Asia Union), brings in the Sibyl System as an experiment, and the coastal town of Shambala Float achieves temporary peace and safety. But then terrorists from SEAUn appear in Japan, slipping through the Sibyl System and attacking from within, drawing Akane Tsunemori and her team to Shambala Float to investigate. The terrorists oppose Sibyl as they see it as too constricting and a failure. Assault Dominators are finalised.

Tsunemori convinces Sibyl to change from evaluating one's mental state to prevent crimes to monitoring the mental states of groups and how each individual affects one another in order to improve and become better at suppressing crime.

2150-Sibyl becomes SEAUn's governing body. The number of minds in it expand to 300.

2197-Tsunemori dies.

2274-Sibyl has spread across Asia and becomes its governing body. While native governments continue to exist, they have to submit their new laws to Sibyl for it evaluate the effectiveness of the new laws and acts. Asia reaches pre-Fall levels of stability and peace. Economy exceed expectations and Asia prospers. Sibyl continues spreading across the globe.

2280-The number of criminally asymptomatic minds in Sibyl's core reaches 2000. Additional NONA Towers are constructed across Asia so as to exert control of those regions so as to not lose Sibyl's power over those regions.

2300-Sibyl attempts to spread to the Middle East and Africa, but fails miserably. Insurgents and warlords attempt to destroy prominent NONA Towers in Beijing, Singapore and Kuala Lumpur. Sibyl apprehended them and Memory Scoops were used to extract their memories, of which were used to track down their bases of operations. The JSSDF, assorted militaries and Sibyl-controlled drones simultaneously attack and destroy their bases.

2321-The Middle East and Europe are successfully retaken and Sibyl reasserts itself as their governments.

2398-America is united, and Sibyl reforms the UN to control the governments. The first AI is created by a team of Russian and Asian scientists with Sibyl's supervision. The AI is criminally asymptomatic and is integrated into The Sibyl System. Work begins on improving Dominators so they are able to recognise the Psycho-Pass of AIs.

2400-South America refuses to join the UN or to be controlled by the Sibyl System. The South American War begins. Sibyl mobilises AIs and drones to fight. Artificial Gravity is researched.

2420-A South American hacker attempts to remotely destroy the Hyper Oat farms in China and Africa and access the Self-Destruct mechanism in NONA Towers across the world. The Sibyl System barely manages to retake control of these areas and takes the chance to access and take control of the Hacker's supercomputer. As the hacker attempted to use the superior computing power of a human mind(i.e., his own) to boost the supercomputer, Sibyl overloads his brain and kills him. As such, the Sibyl System develops a presence in South America.

2430-After 4 million casualties, the war ends and South America unconditionally surrenders and their leaders are executed. The Sibyl System tightly monitors human activity in the continent for the next 50 years to prevent any uprisings. No rebellions occur and all insurgents attempting to start a revolution are terminated.

2500-Due to overcrowding issues, scientists attempt to create rockets to reach Mars and colonise it. Sibyl approves the experiment and the high processing speed of the Sibyl System across the Earth results in a prototype being created in the same year. The Artificial Gravity machines are deemed too power-hungry to successfully work, and are kept in storage.

2552-A finalised rocket to Mars is made and it launches with a crew of 20 and enough food for 12 months. AIs are given human civil rights, and are installed in artificial brains that are part of cloned humans so as to integrate AIs into human society.

2553-The rocket reaches Mars and a base is set up. Work starts on terraforming the planet by using GM plants with the ability to absorb large amounts of carbon dioxide.

2560-Terraforming is complete. A NONA Tower begins construction on Mars, and satellites are launched from Earth to connect the Sibyl System to Mars.

2570-Ships become efficient enough to constantly ferry passengers to and from Mars. Mars is colonised. However, construction workers report alien ruins. Sibyl sends drones and scientists to investigate. No live aliens are found, but are given a name by Earth's populace: Protheans. Their technology is based off a material known as Element Zero as it has no mass and has the unique ability to modify mass in a field by passing electric currents through them. This field is termed a mass effect field. Ships are modified with the technology so as to become faster and to travel to and from Mars more easily.

Power generators found on the Prothean ruin can provide enough energy to support an Artificial Gravity machine. Therefore, one is installed on Mars to give it an Earth-like gravity.

During an accident in which Element Zero was transferred to Singapore, several pregnant women were exposed to Element Zero. Their offspring are born with small amounts of Element Zero, and are capable of manifesting small mass effect field, allowing them to perform small telekinetic feats.

Star maps are found across the ruins, and data from Prothean computers discover that Charon, Pluto's moon was actually an Element Zero dense FTL transportation system, linked to many more across the galaxy. They are termed Mass Relays, due to the machine's relation to mass effect. During a trip to Pluto to collect rock samples for study, Pluto's moon, Charon is accidentally triggered and the ice covering the relay melts and the Mass Relay becomes active.

Exploratory teams that enter the Relay end up at the end of another, termed Arcturus. Humans enter a golden age of prosperity, culture and colonisation across multiple planets.

2600-Humans enter a dormant Relay and end up a light year form the Citadel. First Contact occurs peacefully.

 **After many arguments with Potato, I decided that the usual human vs Turian fight is too mundane and common in Mass Effect crossovers. Therefore, I'll just say there's a dormant mass relay near the Citadel that was planned to be explored, but was canceled after the Rachni happened.**


	2. First Contact

First Contact

Councillor Tevos had a headache. It took the form of her least favourite colleague-namely-Councillor Sparatus.

"Valern, how accurate is this report?" the asari said with no small amount of annoyance and frustration. "STG has confirmed alien ship appearance near Relay. The ship is not moving. The design of the ship clearly shows an understanding of Element Zero. However, no MAC guns are seen and no weaponry can be seen on the exterior of the ship."

She had clearly been dreaming if she thought that the salarian would have been of any help. As she opened her mouth to state her opinion, the damnable turian spoke.

"We should attack them. They violated Citadel law and activated a dormant Relay! We'll teach those primitives a thing or two about Citadel law." Sparatus said tersely, his mandibles pressed tightly against his face.

"Sparatus! This is not how a First Contact scenario should look like! Why would you even want to attack a new species? They hadn't even moved since they came through! The ships don't even have anything that looks vaguely threatening."

"They are a young species, in over their heads. As Council species, we will intervene and provide guidance and discipline."

Tevos gritted her teeth and rubbed her temples. The salarian was tolerable, but it seemed as if any turian that was a Councillor was also an inexplicably large warmongering idiot. Just being in the same room with him made her want to turn his head into a cloud of fine blue mist. Alas, it was not to be.

"We shouldn't act like Krogan warlords. We do not need another Rachni war, and if those aliens wanted to attack us, they would've done so already." Tevos stared pointedly at Sparatus, who refused to meet her eyes.

Valern nodded vigorously and said, "Matter will resolve itself soon. STG has told me that ship has begun to move and are trying to contact us."

"What?! We should prepare the Citadel Defense Fleet!" Tevos couldn't help but sigh. The turian had somehow made a relevant point-a show of force wouldn't be too bad for a negotiation, if things turned ugly and the aliens really were like krogans.

Such was a day in the life of a Councillor.

Undisclosed location

Sibyl Unit 49008: Alien structure located. Presence of orbiting ships. Match with Prothean records=0 Conclusion: non-Prothean settlement

Sibyl Unit 25983: Heat signatures detected on surface. Estimated temperature of alien settlement surface: 303.1592K. Conclusion: structure is habitable.

Sibyl Unit 34900: Alien structure analysis: 97% match to recorded alien structure in Prothean records. Number of Protheans detected=0

Sibyl Unit 10009: Conclusion reached: Protheans extinct. Probability of mass extinction event: 59%

Sibyl Unit 02910: Engage in combat?

Sibyl Unit 00091: Structure visibly armed. Weapon count: unknown. Chance of victory: 31%

Sibyl Unit 98714: Conclusion: peaceful contact necessary. Combat will increase local colonies' Area Stress level. Organisation of First Contact package will be completed in 10 minutes.

"Captain, Sibyl reports a 68% chance of attack by alien forces."

Hackett gritted his teeth and stared at the holographic display. The discovery of an alien settlement was definitely unexpected. While the existence of aliens was obvious, as could be seen by the Mass Relays and the Mars Ruins, contact with actual living aliens was something the UN hadn't planned for. It had been estimated by astronomers that it should've taken another century for First Contact, but the universe had defied all expectations and Contact was 74 years early. Personally, Hackett wasn't sure what to think.

"Captain, we have movement. What appears to be a fleet is flying towards us. They, too, are trying to establish radio contact."

Hackett frowned and said, "Has the brass been alerted?"

"Yes, sir. Their standing orders are to establish contact and send out diplomats. The Sibyl System approves and states a 78% chance of success. They also created a First Contact Package."

"Good. Send out the First Contact package, then. No time to waste."

Aboard the THS Offense, the prospect of discovering a new species and the excitement that came with such a momentous occasion led the ship crew to endlessly speculate on the new species. The crew's excitement was infectious, and the bridge was of no exception. However, the turian captain, Octavian, didn't feel very happy about the new aliens.

"Penny for your thoughts, Captain?" Octavian sighed and turned to look at the tech sitting behind a console, his face set in a carefree grin.

"None of that cheek, Ensign. Honestly, though, I don't agree with any of the Councillors' decisions. They clearly broke Citadel rule; if we won't punish rulebreakers, what about those pirates in Terminus, then? They'll see the Citadel as weak and they'll be even more audacious."

"We'll see, Captain. We'll see." Octavian grinned at the impertinent tech. The behaviour, while normally intolerable by military standards, was a fresh breath of air in the stuffy environment of the military. As if on cue, an alert on several consoles flashed.

"Captain, the aliens are hailing me. Should I patch them through?"

Octavian blinked surprisedly. The labcoats had estimated the contact time to be a day from then. "Of course, Ensign. Looks like the aliens are assertive and quick to react. Let's hope for good news."

"A few moments, sir," there was a pause. "I'm patching them through."

The screen flickered briefly before an alien face appeared onscreen.

The crew members made sounds of amazement. The alien had pink skin and fur on its head, looking eerily like the Asari, though the stern glare was unexpected. The alien spoke in its language, the sound smooth and sharp at the same time. Octavian rubbed his temples and sighed. The worst part of First Contact-language barriers.

" _I'm Captain Hackett of the UN and a representative of the Sibyl System._ " The alien clearly recognised the blank-eyed, confused look of the crew before letting loose a breath. It pointed to itself and said in a confident voice, " _Human._ "

Octavian repeated the word to himself a few times, rolling the word over a few times with his tongue.

He liked it.

Smiling, he reciprocated, pointing to himself and saying, "Turian."


End file.
